


You Never Cared About Anything Before

by bluemandycat



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, M/M, Villain Wins AU, aka: let's see how unhealthy a relationship i can write!! yay!!!, basically trollstice happens au, don't get me wrong though i love the other kind of breek where it's cute and healthy, let's see branch get fucked up :), this is just fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8553601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemandycat/pseuds/bluemandycat
Summary: Bad End AU. Trollstice happens. However, Branch is picked out beforehand, because his grayness makes him taste bad. He's kept to repopulate the Troll Tree. Unfortunately, that leaves him stuck with somebody-- Creek.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having fun writing this.
> 
> Please don't kill me.

            “I’ll have to live with the guilt for the rest of my life,” Creek explained through the bars of the cage. “So, in a way, you could say I’m doing this for you.”

 

            Branch gritted his teeth. How _dare_ Creek do this to Poppy! How dare Creek do this to all of them, for that matter. He stepped over and put a hand on Poppy’s shoulder, but she had her eyes fixed on the ground in front of Creek. He shot his best glare at Creek, which he had spent years developing.

 

            Unfortunately, Creek didn’t seem fazed at all, and reached over and took Poppy’s cowbell. He smiled and shrugged at Poppy, and when she didn’t look at him, he turned his gaze to Branch, and winked.

 

            Above them, Chef paced. “Where is that worthless scullery maid?” she boomed. “How dare she slack off? I’ll have to carry the trolls into the dining hall myself at this rate!” She turned her attention back to the cage. “Until I can get the rest of the trolls, I guess you’ll be the only ones in the pot.” She grinned to emphasize her point.

 

            Creek turned to look up at her. “Wait,” he said. She looked down at him. “That gray troll. He’s unhappy. He won’t taste good.”

 

            Branch’s eyes widened as Chef’s big eye came down to his level. He stood as still as he could, not moving his hand off of Poppy’s shoulder. The eye blinked a couple of times, then turned to look at Creek. “You’re right. I’ve seen this before. He’s gone bad. I’ll kill him.” Branch winced. She sounded so blunt about it.

 

            Creek’s eyes narrowed, just a little bit. “I have a better plan. Give him to me. I’ll make sure he doesn’t escape and…try anything.” He glanced over at Branch. Branch shivered unconsciously. Creek shrugged. “Besides, it wouldn’t do to drive trolls to extinction after one Trollstice. You’ll eventually need more, after all.” Wait, what? Branch cocked an eyebrow in Creek’s general direction. Poppy turned to look at him, her eyes wide with fear.

 

            Chef nodded. “Very well. I’ll set up a sapling for the new Troll Tree.” She unlocked the cage.

 

            To his horror, Branch found himself being picked up by the back of his vest. Poppy’s hair whipped out and grabbed him. “Branch!” she yelled.

 

            “Poppy!” he yelled back. All the other trolls grabbed onto Poppy to hold her steady. They all pulled as hard as they could.

 

            Unfortunately, Chef was a Bergen, and therefore much stronger than all the trolls, combined. After a little bit of exertion, she pried Branch out of his friends’ grips, and brought him up to eye level. He squirmed under her gaze. “Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!” he said, already panicked.

 

            Chef snickered. “He’s bad, alright. You can take it from here, Creek.” She scowled and raised her eyes up. “For goodness sakes, where is that useless scullery maid Idgit?” She deposited the still-struggling Branch into Creek’s arms, and picked up the cage.

 

            Branch had to watch, utterly restrained in Creek’s grasp, as everyone he cared about was locked into a metal cooking pot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four days after Trollstice, Branch explodes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two up! This one's pretty angsty, guys.

            The new troll tree was kept in a special room in King Gristle’s castle. It was barely bigger than a sapling, but that was only because there were just two trolls living on it. With time, it would grow big and beautiful and adorned with troll pods.

 

            Course, Branch didn’t expect to stick around that long. It had only been half a week, and he was already sick of it.

 

            The tree itself was inoffensive, but what it was associated with pissed Branch off to the point of depression. Trollstice had happened, successfully, three days ago, and Branch felt like crawling into a hole in the tree and never coming out again. Typical. Just when he had begun to care again, it had to be ripped from him.

 

            To make matters worse, he had to share the tree with Creek, whom Branch hadn't ever liked, even before Creek had sold all of the trolls out. Branch wanted to pretend that Creek didn’t even exist.

 

            (Well, actually, Branch wanted to throttle Creek, but lacked the energy and stamina to do so.)

 

            He would have been comfortable, again, curling up in a little ball somewhere hidden, if it weren’t for the fact that no matter where he went, Creek found him. On top of the heater? Creek scaled it to try to talk to him. Under the roots of the tree? Creek wanted to ask how he was doing. Buried in a self-dug hole? Creek unburied him, halfway-scolding him about doing reckless things. It was _insane._

            Worse, all his escape attempts had been useless so far. The vents were impossible to get off or slip through, and the door had no crack under it. The windows were too thick for him to break, and the only time someone outside took any notice of them was to push food twice a day through a slot in the door, which was locked otherwise. Branch was honestly missing the birdcage. At least he had options there.

 

            It was mid-afternoon, on his fourth day there, that Branch couldn’t take it anymore. He was on top of the tree, stewing and generally feeling terrible, when Creek poked his head up from under the leaves.

 

            “Hello, Branch,” Creek said, climbing up to sit next to him.

 

            “Creek,” Branch stated, staring off into space.

 

            “How are you?” Creek asked. “Are you settling in okay to our new home?”

 

            “This isn’t my home. My home is a bunker in the forest that was cleared out by _you_.” Branch came down hard on the last word, meeting Creek’s eyes.

 

            “Branch, I didn’t eat those trolls. The Bergens did that,” Creek reminded him. Branch gritted his teeth.

 

            “No, but you sold them—us—out. That makes you just as bad as a Bergen.” He considered this statement for a moment. “Worse, actually. There’s a Bergen out there who is far better than you’ll ever be.”

 

            “Branch, you didn’t even like those trolls,” Creek said, moving closer towards him.

 

            “How do you know that? Maybe I finally began caring and then—” Branch sucked in a shaky breath “—you took everything I got back away again.” He felt tears welling up.

 

            “Oh Branch, I don’t want to hurt you,” Creek said. His hand touched Branch’s face, and his thumb brushed over Branch’s eye, wiping away the tears that had formed. Branch stood up quickly.

 

            “Don’t do that!” Branch hissed. Creek stood up with him.

 

            “Branch, I thought you’d be happy that you weren’t killed!” Creek exclaimed, holding his arms out.

 

            “No! No I wouldn’t be! Not when everyone I loved is…” Branch trailed off, feeling tears trailing down his cheeks. Suddenly, he realized how high up he was, and how easy it would be for him to fall. His body began to sway, and his legs started to buckle. He fought to keep himself upright.

 

            “Branch!” Creek half-yelled, darting towards him.

 

            “I’m…I’m fine…” Branch protested weakly, but Creek ignored him. He felt Creek catch him in his arms, and then the leaves of the tree under him as Creek put him down, back into a sitting position. Creek knelt next to him.

 

            “Branch, I understand how much you must be hurting right now. It wounds me to see you this emotional. Just know that you can talk to me whenever you’re ready.” Creek held Branch’s face, and stroked Branch’s cheek with his thumb. Branch was too tired to protest, although the look in Creek’s eye made it clear that he wanted to do a lot more.

 

            “Talk to you later, Branch,” Creek said, removing his hand, and with that, he was gone, stepping back into the foliage.

 

            Branch stared out ahead, at the firmly closed window, which the afternoon light trickled out of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) hope you guys liked it
> 
> Comments/Kudos/Messages to bluemandycat on Tumblr to yell at me always appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch is really starting to get attached to the view out the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for 77 (!) hits! I'm glad to hear that you all are enjoying reading this fic as much as I am enjoying writing it!
> 
> Enjoy!

            Even though the situation in general was pretty crappy, Branch had to admit that he was becoming attached to the view out the window. It was the only source of natural light, after all. If Branch looked hard enough, he could spot a splash of green beyond the gray expanses of Bergen Town, just enough to remind him that the forest still existed.

 

            The windowsill was just big enough for Branch to lie down on without being in danger of falling off, so he had taken to spending most of his time there, staring out at the boring beige and gray houses and the strip of foliage beyond them.

 

            Creek never came to the window when Branch was there, although Branch had sometimes fallen asleep on the sill and woken up in a hole in the Troll Tree. He kind of appreciated it. It gave him a chance to brood without being confronted by Creek’s feel-good, make-the-best-of-an-extremely-bad-situation outlook.

 

            Late afternoon, on what must have been Branch’s tenth day in the Troll Tree Room, Branch was staring out the window and watching the bright afternoon light dim into the beginnings of dusk. And, as usual, he was thinking about Poppy and her friends.

 

            True, he had had a history of being the outlier of the group of trolls, the naysayer, the antisocial conspiracy theorist. However, he had really grown attached to Poppy on their big adventure together. And from what he had met of them, some of the other trolls had been cool: DJ Suki and Guy Diamond and Biggie, mostly. Surprisingly, they had been trolls he’d want to hang out with. He had thought…he had though that they would really make it out alive. That Bridget would come and save them from Chef, and they would all have had their happily ever after, one way or another.

 

            Which brought his thoughts to Creek. Creek. The one who had indirectly murdered all his friends. Who, as far as he knew, was the only other troll in existence. Possibly. From what he had heard, through notes from Bridget and Chef delivered with their food, Trollstice had been a complete success, and King Gristle was well loved by his constituents.

 

            Chef’s notes were short, writing updates on power she had gained in the kingdom, punctuated by bursts of gloating and short thank-yous to Creek. In Bridget’s notes, she confided in Branch (and technically Creek, too) that she hadn’t shown up to Trollstice, out of fright about the king realizing who she was. Branch didn’t blame her. How could he? She was his only ally, excepting Creek, but then again Creek was set against Branch’s escape plan.

 

            Creek. Creek. Creek. Branch’s eyes narrowed, as he stared out the window. His emotions were a muddle regarding Creek. Without any new events, thoughts of Creek consumed him.

 

            Softly, almost unconsciously, Branch began to sing. It was a song that he had learned when he was a child, when he had sung out loud, and it came pouring out of him.

 

            “ _I thought that I’d been hurt before, but no one’s ever left me quite this scarred.”_

            The longer he sang, the better he felt. He rested his head against the thick glass as he neared the chorus.

 

            “ _Got a feeling that I’m going under, but I know I’ll make it out alive. If I quit calling you my lover, and move on…You watched me bleed until I can’t breathe, shaking falling onto my knees, and now that I’m without your kisses, I’ll be needing stitches…”_

            When he was finished, he held the last note for as long as he could, and then removed his head from the window. He felt a touch on his lower back. “You’re a beautiful singer,” Creek said, with a smile in his voice.

 

            “Ah!” Branch exclaimed, bumping his head on the window as he turned towards Creek. Creek held his arms out in front of him.

 

            “Be careful! I don’t want you to hurt yourself,” he said.

 

            “Too late for that,” Branch said, rubbing his head. “Were you listening the whole time?”

 

            Creek shrugged. “It’s a small room. Your voice travels.” Branch felt a nervous blush creeping onto his face.

 

            “Look, Creek…” Branch took a deep breath. “I’m having a hard time here. You sold out all of my friends, but you specifically spared me, and now you’re acting really weird towards me. I’m having a hard time…reading the situation.”

 

            Creek shrugged. “I always assumed that you knew how I felt towards you.”

 

            “And those would be feelings of…?” asked Branch.

 

            “Look, Branch, I always knew that you were…different. Special. Self-aware. You were never like anyone else. You never seemed to like anyone else, for that matter. You were made for me,” Creek grinned.

 

            “I wasn’t made for anybody,” Branch retorted. “Least of all you. The person who killed my friends.”

 

            Creek rolled his eyes. “Branch, they were barely your friends. What happened to the gray cynic I know and love?”  


 

            “Love?” Branch cocked his head. “Is that what you’re calling it?”

 

            Creek shrugged. “Guilty as charged. Though you can’t blame me. Look at you.”

 

            “Look at what?” Branch asked. “There’s nothing to see here.”

 

            Creek huffed and lifted a hand to stroke a line under Branch’s eye with his thumb. “You’re really really beautiful, Branch, you know that? Like, even before the whole Bergen mess started, I always thought you were beautiful.”

 

            “Could it be my premature wrinkles, colorless skin, or permanent scowl you’re attracted to?” Branch deadpanned.

 

            “Yes!” said Creek, either not getting or ignoring the sarcasm. “No other troll looked like you, and that was _irresistible_ to me.”

 

            “Irresistible to _only_ you,” Branch muttered, looking away. Creek ran his thumb over Branch’s crow’s feet.

 

            “I wish,” said Creek. “You had lots of admirers. Unfortunately for me.”

 

            “What?” Branch asked. Admirers? Him?  


            “Doesn’t matter now. They’re gone. You’re mine now.” Creek shot a smile at Branch, as if what he had just said wasn’t the creepiest thing to say to someone whose cheek you were stroking.

 

            Branch jerked away from Creek’s hand. “I wouldn’t be yours if you were the last troll on the planet,” he growled.

 

            “But I am the last troll on the planet,” Creek said, cocking an eyebrow. “Do you really hate me to the point of species extinction?”

 

            “Yes,” said Branch.

 

            Creek shrugged. “I’m sorry you feel that way, Branch. I want you to have the best life possible in this situation. I’ve always wanted you to feel as special as you are. Nothing has changed for me.” When Branch didn’t reply, Creek continued. “It’s okay if you want to spend some time in your quiet place. I’ll leave you to it.”

 

            Creek turned to leave, and then turned back, looking conflicted. Quickly, he pressed a light kiss to Branch’s cheek. Branch didn’t stop him.

 

            He waited until he couldn’t hear Creek’s footsteps anymore, and then pressed a hand to his cheek where Creek had kissed it, and stared out into the now-dusky expanses of Bergen Town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stitches is a good song. Don't look at me like that.
> 
> Kudos/Comments/Messages to bluemandycat on Tumblr/Fanarts of my fic (i wish) are always appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are three letters with the food this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my biggest dilemmas with this fic is how much Branch is allowed to curse.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter! This one is actually more plot-driven (still pretty gay though)!

            There were three notes on the plate of food this time: one from Chef, one from Bridget, and one from King Gristle, who had never written them before. Gristle’s letter was written on creamy paper with a seal, Chef’s was on palace stationery, and Bridget’s was written on folded stained lined paper, with _URGENT_ scrawled across the top.

 

            Branch eyed Creek. “Which one do you want to open first?” he asked nervously. Three letters? What could possibly be so urgent?

 

            Creek shrugged. “Whichever one you want, love.” Branch chose to ignore the “love” part of that sentence, as they clearly had bigger fish to fry here.

 

            “King Gristle’s,” he decided, and stomped on the thick wax seal to break it. Creek sat down next to them, and they read together.

 

_Dear Trolls:_

_At the end of this week there will be a parade to commemorate the Bergen takeover of the Troll species, as well as a celebration of my royal awesomeness for initiating the takeover. You two will be in attendance as the guests of honor. This is not a request._

_Love,_

_King Gristle_

_PS: We are not actually going to eat you. This was worded badly. Just a celebration. Trollstice isn’t till next year. Anyways, bye._

            Branch stared at the letter. Uh, what?

 

            “Oh, he’s having a parade for us. That’s nice,” Creek said, who sounded much calmer than Branch was feeling.

 

            “This is a trap,” said Branch. “Duh. They’re going to eat us alive.”

 

            “Do you always have to be a conspiracy theorist?” Creek asked. Branch shot him a look. “I mean, I love that part of you, but he specifically said that they weren’t going to eat us.”

 

            “This whole thing just reeks of a plot,” Branch said.

 

            “We’re looking at Chef’s letter next,” Creek decided. “Maybe that’ll help put your mind at ease.” He unfolded the stationary.

 

_Trolls,_

_As you may or may not already know, there will be a parade to commemorate the seizing of the Troll species by the Bergens. I intend to seize power and assume the throne on that date. I trust that I will have both of your support in the matter._

_Chef_

 

            “Well. That’s interesting,” said Creek.

 

            “Interesting. Is that what you call it when the person who served up literally every single other member of our species is going to assume power?” Branch exclaimed, pulling at his hair.

 

            “Branch, calm down,” Creek said, placing his hand on Branch’s shoulder. Branch shook it off and began pacing.

 

            “I will not calm down! For all I know, we’ll be dead by the end of the week! They’ll cook us up at this parade so that your Bergen buddy can take the throne!”

 

            “They won’t cook us up, heart. You have nothing to worry about,” Creek said, crossing his legs.

 

            “Why are you so calm about this?” Branch asked, cocking his head in disbelief.

 

            “She needs us to stay in power,” Creek said, matter-of-factly. “If she wants to become the ruler, then she needs a supply of trolls. You can’t exactly promise Trollstice and then have no trolls.” He raised an eyebrow and grinned. “It’s in her best interest to keep us alive and together so we can create little baby pods. Bergens are simple.”

 

            “Oh, great, so we’re back to the issue of how that’s never going to happen ever. Lovely. There will be no pods. There is barely a together,” Branch griped, folding his arms.

 

            “Whatever you say, love,” Creek said. After a pregnant pause, Branch sighed and sat down next to him. Creek took his hand, holding it just a little too hard.

 

            “Guess we better open Bridget’s then, huh?” Branch said, unfolding the messy note with his spare hand.

 

BRANCH:

YOU’RE IN DANGER. I HEARD FROM A STABLE BOY THAT CHEF PLANS TO TAKE THE THRONE AT THE TROLL CELEBRATION PARADE THAT THEY’RE HAVING AT THE END OF THE WEEK. THERE MIGHT BE RIOTS, BERGENS GETTING HURT. I’M GOING TO TRY TO STAY CLOSE TO YOU AND GET YOU SOMEPLACE SAFE IF VIOLENCE BREAKS OUT, BUT I’M SORRY IF IT’S TOO DANGEROUS AND I CAN’T GET TO YOU. NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS, STAY ON GUARD.

LOVE,

BRIDGET

PS: I HOPE KING GRISTLE WILL BE OKAY.

 

            “Great,” said Branch, furrowing his brow. “So even if a Troll murderer ascends the throne, practically ensuring our deaths by stove, we might get lucky and be killed in a riot for control of Bergen Town. Or just straight up eaten in the commotion. Fun.”

 

            “Branch, look at me.” Branch hesitantly complied. Creek squeezed his hand. “I want you to feel safe, heart. I suppose that yes, there is a chance that something bad will happen at the parade. But if anything bad does happen, I’ll be right there with you. I’ll always be right there beside you. Forever.”

 

            Even though that was probably the creepiest thing Creek had said all day, and even though the nagging feeling of anxiety and wanting to punch Creek didn’t go away, Branch found himself oddly comforted by Creek’s words, for reasons he was too tired to understand.

 

            Creek lifted Branch’s hand to his lips like Branch was some kind of prince, and then let go. “Let’s have something to eat, shall we?” he said, uncovering the now-lukewarm food.

           

            Branch ignored him and sprawled back, with his back pressed up against Bridget’s panicked letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the parade!
> 
> Kudos/Comments/Messages on bluemandycat/More Breek content always appreciated!
> 
> and thank you all for 140 hits!! I really enjoy reading your comments!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the parade is here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drew a summary of this fic. (http://bluemandycat.tumblr.com/post/153294215587/stares-into-the-camera-like-hes-on-the-office)
> 
> I might cliffhanger you guys for a few days. Just for fun. ;)
> 
> Enjoy the chapter and thanks for 200+ hits!!

            Branch pounded the glass walls of the parade box to no avail. “So this is it,” he said. ”This is how I die. In a crappy glass box with a murderer who’s attracted to me. I always had a sinking suspicion it would end up this way.”

 

            Creek snorted behind him. “You’re so dramatic, heart. We’ll be in here an hour, at most.”

 

            “Oh, yes, because most riots are neat and tidy and end on schedule with nobody being hurt. How silly of me. And don’t call me ‘heart.’” Branch deadpanned, turning around.

 

            “Do you prefer ‘love’ instead, heart?” Creek asked, grinning cheekily. Branch shot a well-trained glare at him and turned around, only to be met with a giant Bergen eye.

 

            “Bridget?” he said through the glass, knowing that she couldn’t possibly hear him. Creek walked over next to Branch, to stare at Bridget.

 

            Bridget placed a large finger on her side of the glass, and Branch mirrored this by placing his whole hand opposite hers. Bridget said something, but Branch only caught the words “be okay,” and “King Gristle will” through the glass. Helpful.

 

            She removed her finger and picked up the glass box, jostling the inhabitants and sending Branch crashing into Creek, who folded his arms around Branch’s chest. “Gotcha,” he said with a smile, and didn’t let go.

 

            Bridget carried them through the castle, to the front hall. The entire castle staff must have been there, waiting for the parade to starts. Chef and King Gristle were talking, but when Chef noticed that they had arrived, she snatched the box from Bridget’s hands and pointed towards the corner, presumably telling her to get lost. Bridget sulkily complied, though Branch saw her, at the edge of the crowd, out of the corner of his eye, keeping an eye on him out of guilt and a debt to Poppy. Or so Branch assumed, anyways.

 

            Chef brought the glass box up to her face. Branch shivered. She nodded once, not at him, but at Creek behind him. Branch turned his head, and saw Creek nodding back. “Traitor,” Branch hissed.

 

            “It’s not being a traitor if I’m looking out for you, too,” Creek said, sneaking a quick kiss onto Branch’s jawline. “I believe it’s called ‘saving the species’ at that point.” Wow, _someone_ was forward today.

 

            “A species that you’re responsible for killing. Plus, how dare you kiss me when I’m accusing you of murder?” said Branch, flushing from embarrassment.

 

            Creek pulled Branch closer in the embrace. “Where’s the fun in it, otherwise? Besides, it was just a little peck. Nothing to get worked up about, pinecone.”

 

            “Pinecone?” Branch asked. That was a new one.

 

            Branch felt Creek shrug behind him. “You said you didn’t like ‘heart.’”

 

            Before Branch could respond, a squadron of guards played their ceremonial horns all at the same time, audible even through the glass of the box. Chef held the glass box up, and followed King Gristle outside. Creek reluctantly let go of Branch.

 

            Sunlight. And a lot of it. The sky was cloudless, and Branch had forgotten how much he enjoyed being out in the sun. He could barely see the tops of the trees over the tops of the buildings, but it was worth it just to see them at all. He could almost smell the scent of the forest over the heavy meaty air of Bergen Town.

 

            As the parade started through town, Branch passed by a lot of Bergens. Some clapped and cheered, some danced, and some just stared at him, licking their lips. Freaky.

 

            Next to him, Creek waved at the crowd. Branch hit him. “Ow!” Creek said, rubbing his arm.

 

            “Look at you waving at them. Look at them! They want to eat us!” Branch said. Creek rolled his eyes.

 

            “Two trolls is not exactly enough to feed a kingdom.”

 

            “Yeah, but two trolls is just enough to feed two random Bergens who find our overturned box in the middle of the riot and think ‘Oooh! Snack!’” Branch snarked.

 

            “Branch, it’s fine. Nobody’s going to drop us. We’ll be okay, love. We’ll make it back to our room by the end of the day.”

 

            “Oh, right, because I want to go back to the room,” Branch griped, but the rest of the thought got stuck in his throat as he realized that they had reached the center of the town, next to the old Troll Tree. Chef mounted the steps up to the tree, to the platform where the king was standing. Their box was passed to a guard standing on the platform, and Chef herself took her place next to King Gristle. Branch saw Bridget at the front of the crowd, standing with a few other servants.

 

            The king started a speech, and although Branch couldn’t hear it, the entire audience listened, enraptured. Occasionally he gestured toward their box. He was probably talking about eating them.

 

            Creek grabbed Branch’s hand and laced their fingers together. Branch stared at their hands. “Why?” he asked.

 

            Creek shrugged. “You just looked like you needed it, heart.”

 

            Branch was about to reply with something cynical, when out of the corner of his eye, Chef moved. She pushed King Gristle out of the way and addressed the crowd, holding her hands up in the air. The king tilted his head at her and said something. She replied, obviously angrily. The king got angry, too, and yelled something. Chef responded by pushing him off the platform, where he fell, face down. He got up slowly, wiping away blood from a broken nose, and the crowd erupted around him.

 

            As riots often go, this one became increasingly closer to absolute bedlam. No matter where Branch looked, there was chaos—Bergens brawling, looting, and Chef overseeing it all, looking as pleased as punch. He turned to Creek.

 

            “I was right, Creek. There would be a riot.”

 

            “Indeed you were, love. But I think you may have been right about the other thing, too,” Creek said.

 

            Sure enough, the soldier holding their box had seen the rare opportunity he was given, and was fiddling with the latches on top, trying to open the box.

 

            Creek pulled him into an embrace. “Love, after all I did to prevent this, I’m sorry that this is how we’ll end,” he murmured into Branch’s neck.

 

            Branch, after a moment, hesitantly put his arms around Creek. “For once, I’m sorry I was right,” he replied. The lid cracked open.

 

            And then, fighting her way from out of the crowd, ran Bridget. She quickly snatched the box from the guard and ran, holding it close to her chest and shaking the two trolls around. She ran towards the city limits…

 

            …and bumped into Chef wearing the king’s crown, who snatched the box away and glared at her. As Bridget was surrounded by spear-pointing guards, Chef started to walk back to the palace, box in hand and royal guards surrounding her. As they passed by the old Troll Tree, Branch spotted something in the tree. Something shiny. As he looked harder, he saw that the shiny thing had big eyes, which made eye contact with him. The shiny thing was soon joined by an orange thing, also with big eyes, which widened when it saw him. They both peeked their heads out to peer at him. Branch’s heart skipped a beat when he realized who it was.

 

            Guy Diamond. And DJ Suki.

 

            They were alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)
> 
> Kudos/Comments to tell me what you think/Fanart of this fic/Yelling at me, in general always appreciated!!
> 
> Btw, I LOVE reading all your comments!! They really brighten up my day! Thank you for reading/commenting/kudoing!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creek doesn't believe that Branch saw Suki and Guy Diamond. An argument ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I think that’s enough hiatus for everyone. Besides, I’m pretty sure I’ll burst if I have to hold back this chapter any longer ;)
> 
> Special thank yous to my new beta, @transcreek on tumblr, and also to @poppiesandlofe on tumblr for actually drawing art for this fic, the absolute madman. I’m honored. http://bluemandycat.tumblr.com/post/153450036677/i-recently-saw-trolls-and-loved-it-needless-to)
> 
> Enjoy!

            “You don’t believe me,” said Branch, folding his arms. “I see what this is. You think I’m getting tired of you and hallucinating other trolls, and you’re turning that around to make it seem like you’re in the right here.”

 

            Creek turned around, his hand on the trunk of the tree. “I never said that, Branch. You’re twisting my words.”

 

            It had been two weeks since the riot. Letters from Chef informed them that King Gristle had been forced to abdicate the throne, and was driven out of Bergen Town. Furthermore, she had taken the throne as the new king. Branch, unfortunately, couldn’t know what her rule was like. The letters from Bridget had stopped coming. Branch feared the worst.

 

            “You’re implying it, though. Unfortunately, I know how your mind works.”

 

            Creek walked over to him, and put his hands on Branch’s shoulders. “Branch. They’re dead. They’re _all_ good and dead. I thought you were more realistic than this.”

 

            Branch shrugged Creek’s hands off. “I am being realistic. Seeing is believing, and I definitely saw something. Namely, DJ Suki and Guy Diamond, sitting in the Troll Tree.”

 

            “I don’t understand you,” said Creek. “You go on and on about how I’m a traitor and I sold out my species, and yet now you believe they’re alive? Now?”

 

            Branch pointed at him. “You’re still a traitor, no matter whether they survived or not. You did something awful to Poppy, and I will never, ever, forgive you for that.”

 

            Creek shot Branch a glare, which wasn’t nearly as well-trained as Branch’s. “We’re going to talk about this now? Now? Really, Branch? I didn’t even know you _liked_ Poppy.”

 

            “You’d spare her life based on whether _I_ liked her?” Branch asked.

 

            “Yeah,” Creek said, shrugging.

 

            “God, you’re sick,” Branch said wearily, throwing his arms up. “Poppy _liked_ you. She trusted you, and I always thought she was dumb for that. And guess what? I was right.”

 

            “You think Poppy is dumb?” Creek cocked his head.

 

            “No, asshole, I was right that you’re a traitor.”

 

            “Asshole…” Creek ran the word around in his mouth like it was a hard candy. “Is that your version of a pet name?”

 

            “No, Creek, because I’m not screwed up like you.”

 

            “Branch, come on. We’re both pretty screwed up,” Creek said with a glint in his eye. “You lived in a bunker and didn’t talk to anyone for years. Shame, really. We could have gotten to know each other so much more in that time.”

 

            “Living in a bunker because of very legitimate Bergen attacks is a little different than selling out your entire species, Creek,” Branch said. “Besides, we’re off topic. There are other trolls out there.”

 

            “Okay, love, let’s assume you are right,” Creek said. Branch rolled his eyes. “Guy Diamond and DJ Suki are alive, against all odds.”

 

            “You don’t have to be condescending about it,” muttered Branch. “And there could be more of them besides just those two.”

 

            “Heart, let me finish. Assuming they are alive, how are we going to get to them?”

 

            Though he hated to admit it, Creek was right. “I’m still just as trapped as before…,” he mused.

 

            “Aw, come on, Branch. I’m here too, you know. Am I that bad?” Creek said, taking his hands and squeezing a little bit too hard.

 

            “Yes,” said Branch, squeezing back.

 

            Creek let go of Branch’s hands. “You’re so different, Branch. You’re nothing like any other troll. The other trolls never hated as much as you do.”

 

            “You’re pretty good at hating, Creek. Aren’t you a troll too?” Branch said.

 

            Creek stared at him, a wildfire in his eyes. “I never hated. I survived. But you…” He grinned. “You hated everything and everyone that ever did you wrong.”

 

            “I mean, I guess you’re right,” Branch rubbed the back of his neck. “Then again, you are kind of doing me a lot of wrong right now.”

 

            Creek stared at his feet, hands balled into fists. “You make me feel…”

 

            “Let me guess,” Branch said. “I make you feel hatred?”

 

            Creek lunged at him, and captured Branch’s lips in a kiss before Branch could react. The kiss was rough, and it burned through Branch like the fire in Creek’s eyes. After what seemed like an eternity, Creek pulled away, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. His hands, which had found their way under the vest, stroked little patterns into Branch’s skin.

 

            “Gray is _such_ a pretty color on you,” Creek breathed, his eyes sparkling.

 

            Branch stared at him, transfixed. “I still hate you,” he said, after a while.

 

            “Good,” said Creek in a low voice.

 

            “DJ Suki and Guy Diamond are out there, Creek. I know it,” said Branch.

 

            “Like a very pretty person told me, seeing is believing. And I’m sorry, love, but I haven’t been doing much seeing,” Creek said, in his normal voice. After a pause, he asked, “Was that your first kiss, Branch?”

 

            Branch had to laugh at that. “You wish, Creek.”

 

            Creek darted in close, kissing the part of Branch’s jaw that was close to his ear. “Believe me, pinecone,” he said, back to the low voice, “I wouldn’t wish for you to change in the slightest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;) Hiatus is over, that means it’s time for more of this. Feel free to scream at me.
> 
> I’ve divided between “Stuck With You” by Voltaire (tw for sung violence if you decide to listen) and “Africa” by Toto as sort of an “official theme song” for this fic, something for me to jam to while writing. Thoughts? Other suggestions? Let me know!
> 
> Kudos/Comments/Messages to @bluemandycat on Tumblr to yell at me/(more) art of my fic always appreciated!
> 
> And I really enjoy getting your comments and messages! It always brightens my day! Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch gets the sex talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What, you didn't want to read a chapter about Creek giving Branch the sex talk? Too bad, folks. Enjoy!

            Hanging from the Troll Tree, there was a pod.

 

            Fuck.

 

            Branch stumbled back, falling onto his butt, and cried out. Creek, hearing his cry, appeared from seemingly nowhere to help him up. “Love, you have to be more careful.”

 

            Branch begrudgingly took Creek’s hand, and got back on his feet. “ _You_ have to be more careful. Turn around, and tell me what that is.”

 

            Creek slowly turned around, and spotted the pod. He let out a cry of his own. “Branch! A pod!”

 

            “I know, right?” Branch said, right before Creek picked him up and twirled him around.

 

            “Branch, we have our first pod!” Creek exclaimed gleefuly.

 

            “Put me down, Creek,” said Branch, wearily. Creek reluctantly complied.

 

            Branch rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Creek, why do we have a pod?”

 

            Creek spread his hands. “Isn’t it obvious?”

 

            “No!” Branch snapped. “We didn’t _do_ anything.”

 

            “Branch, Branch, Branch,” Creek tsked at him. “Didn’t your parents ever give you Sex Ed?”

 

            “My parents were eaten by Bergens,” Branch said stonily.

 

            “Who raised you, then?” Creek asked.

 

            “My grandma,” replied Branch.

 

            “Okay, well, did she give you Sex Ed?”

 

            “She was also eaten by Bergens,” Branch replied.

 

            Creek gestured with his hands. “A friend, then? Some other troll?”

 

            Branch rolled his eyes. “Okay, you _know_ they were eaten by Bergens.”

 

            “Branch, do I _really_ have to give you Sex Ed?” Creek asked.

 

            Branch stared at him. “Evidently. I demand an explanation for _that_ ,” he said, pointing to the periwinkle pod.

 

            “Oh, this’ll be fun,” Creek said, rubbing his hands together. “Now where do I begin…?” Creek sat down cross-legged with his back against the Troll Tree. He patted the ground next to him, motioning for Branch to sit down. Branch did so, albeit reluctantly.

 

            Creek breathed in, pretentiously. “Get to the point, jerk,” snapped Branch. “I want none of your yoga-loving, faux-spiritual crap in this discussion.”

 

            “Fine,” Creek said, looking at him like he had killed the mood. He breathed in again. “I suppose it all starts with the Troll Tree.” He touched the trunk behind him.

 

            “What did I _just_ say, Creek?” said Branch irritably.

 

            “No, literally,” Creek said. “The Troll Tree is a tree that picks up on relationships between trolls, and feeds off the emotional energy they secrete. It can be any old tree, really, as long as trolls live with, on, or around it. What matters is that there are trolls to have relationships, to feed it.”

 

            “That sounds made up,” said Branch.

 

            “Branch, your cynicism is showing,” said Creek.

 

            “That’s my entire personality, though,” Branch replied.

 

            Creek rolled his eyes. “Fine. Your personality is showing. Please put it back.” At Branch’s expression, he burst out laughing. “I’m kidding, pinecone. I love that you’re like this.” He regained his composure. “It’s not made up. Haven’t you wondered why this tree doesn’t need water, or much sunlight?”

 

            “Nope,” said Branch, truthfully.

 

            “Well,” Creek continued. “It’s because it thrives off our emotional energy. And when two trolls get emotionally close, the tree produces a pod based on what it knows about the members of the relationship. Simple as that.”

 

            Branch looked up at the tree. “So you’re telling me that this tree is sentient?” he asked in a bewildered tone.

 

            Creek shrugged. “Maybe.”

 

            “Also, you’re saying that if I never got into this situation, then I wouldn’t have ever had a pod?” Creek nodded, his eyes closed. Branch shrugged. “Fine. That was pretty much what I had planned for, anyways. Before you came along, anyways.” The last sentence was punctuated by a glare.

 

            Creek cracked an eye open. “We’re doing the thing we were kept alive for. Pods are good.”

 

            “Oh, like that makes me feel any better about the situation,” Branch griped. The gears in his head turned. “Wait, if this tree feeds off of emotional relationships, and you and I are the only trolls with the tree, then that means…”

 

            Creek smiled. “Surprise.” Branch jumped up. Creek tilted his head. “I thought you had realized already. It was pretty obvious, Branch.”

 

            “No. No, no, no. I am not having a pod with you. That’s not a good emotional relationship,” Branch said, backing away from the tree.

 

            “I didn’t say good emotional relationships. I said _close_ emotional relationships. There’s a difference,” Creek said, getting up.

 

            “Our relationship is hardly close,” Branch said, folding his arms.

 

            “Oh really?” Creek said, stepping into Branch’s personal space. “You didn’t seem to mind when I got…close…the other night.”

 

            Branch pushed him away. “If I had known that just one kiss would…” he trailed off.

 

            “Produce a love child with me?” Creek asked.

 

            “I’d hardly call it love,” Branch scoffed.

 

            “Branch, it’s a part of life. It was bound to happen eventually. We _are_ the only trolls left.”

 

            “Not true. Suki and Guy Diamond are out there somewhere. Hypothetically, I could hook up with one of them. Or both of them,” Branch said.

 

            “Not this again,” Creek sighed. “Besides, you didn’t hook up with one of them. That pod is clearly mine. It’s purple!”

 

            “Really?” said Branch, squinting at it. “It looks more of a gray-blue to me.” A thought flew into his mind. “Creek, do you think the baby will be born gray, like me?”

 

            Creek shrugged. “Who knows? But if it is, that’s okay, love, right? You’re beautiful, and you’re gray. The pod will be too. Simple as that.”

 

            Branch sucked in a shaky breath. “I just…I didn’t think this would ever happen to me. Or if it did, it would happen with…”

 

            “With Poppy,” Creek finished, monotone.

 

            Branch shrugged. “Maybe. Or with someone else. Not with you, the only other troll I can form a relationship with right now. I mean, I’m not…”

 

            “Not what, love?” Creek said, stepping closer.

 

            “Not cut out to be a parent. I mean, look at me, Creek! I’m a cynical asshole whose only proper role model was eaten by a Bergen when I was four. What would I do to a kid?” Branch paused and wiped away the tears that had formed unconsciously. “Plus,” he continued. “You said that the pod is based off of the emotional relationship of the two trolls? Well, our entire emotional relationship is fucked. What’s _that_ going to do to the pod?”

 

            “Oh, hush, love, don’t cry,” Creek said, drawing Branch into an embrace. He kissed Branch’s forehead. “Branch, this is a part of our lives now. I’m glad the tree made a pod for us. It just shows that you’re getting closer to me. And you’ll be a great parent, Branch. I just know it.”

 

            “I’ll be a better parent than you,” Branch muttered into Creek’s chest.

 

            Creek had the audacity to laugh. “There’s the Branch I know and love. So competitive. It’s why I chose you to be mine.”

 

            Branch squinted up at him. “You’re an awful, silver-tongued jerk, Creek,” he said.

 

            “I’m an awful, silver-tongued jerk that has a pod with you,” reminded Creek.

 

            Branch sighed, and reburied his face into Creek’s chest. “Unfortunately, that means I’m stuck with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will become of Branch and Creek's pod? Will they kiss again? And whatever happened to Suki and Guy Diamond? Find out tomorrow on the next thrilling episode of "You Never Cared About Anything Before"!
> 
> Kudos/Comments/Messages to bluemandycat on Tumblr/General yelling always appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A box is pushed under the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter you've all been waiting for..........
> 
> Enjoy!!

            It was mid-afternoon, and Branch was trying to get some shut-eye on the windowsill, when something was pushed under the door. Creek was sitting under the pod, meditating.

 

            Branch propped himself up with his elbow. “It’s not time for food yet. What is that?”

 

            “It looks like a wooden box. A wooden box that moves,” Creek called out, breaking his trance.

 

            Branch clambered down from the windowsill, mentally forsaking his afternoon nap. He approached the box warily.

 

            “There’s a note on top. From your partner in crime,” Branch said, grabbing for the letter on top of the box, which was written in the same way that King Gristle’s had been.

 

            It read:

 

_Trolls,_

_My men found them on patrol. They belong with you. Don’t let me down._

_Chef_

            “They?” said Creek, warily. As if on cue, the wooden box shook. Branch leaned over to fiddle with the latches. Creek placed his hand on Branch’s. “Love, are you really going to just open it?”

 

            Branch shrugged. “Well, yeah. What am I going to do, just let the most interesting thing that’s happened in weeks around here go unnoticed?”  


            “I’m interesting,” Creek pouted. Branch ignored him, undid the latches, and stepped back. The box shook. Creek threw a hand in front of Branch, between him and the box. The lid opened, and an orange head poked out, followed closely by a silver head.

 

            “DJ Suki! Guy Diamond! You’re alive!” Branch said, relieved. To Creek, he said, “I _told_ you they were alive!” Creek’s cheeks flushed and he didn’t reply, staring at the two other trolls.

 

            “Branch, you’re alive! GD and I have been looking for you!” Suki said, hopping out of the box, followed closely by Guy Diamond.

 

            “We thou-ought you were de-ead,” said Guy Diamond, his excitement accentuated by his autotune. Branch pushed Creek’s arm out of the way and ran over to Suki and Guy Diamond. He swept them both up into a hug. Suki laughed, surprised.

 

            “Branch, I never thought you were one for hugs,” she said. Branch shrugged.

 

            “A lot’s changed, Suki.” She raised an eyebrow at him, and he let her and Guy Diamond go.

 

            Creek approached more slowly than Branch had. He cleared his throat. “Um, hi, Suki. Guy Diamond.”

 

            Suki pulled her arm back, and punched Creek in the face. He skidded across the floor, and propped himself up, his nose bleeding rainbow. “Suki, it’s me. It’s Creek.”

 

            “I know,” she replied. “That’s why I hit you.”

 

            Creek stood up. “I don’t understand.”

 

            “You sold our entire species out, and you don’t understand why I hit you?” Suki asked, her eyebrow raised.

 

            “You’re a tra-ai-tor, Cre-ee-k,” Guy Diamond said, his fists balled.

 

            “Believe me, he knows he’s a traitor,” Branch said nonchalantly. “I’ve been telling him that for the past…” He paused, and counted on his fingers. “Well, however long we’ve been here, anyways.”

 

            “It’s true,” said Creek, shrugging but maintaining a safe distance.

 

            “Well, you a-are one!” exclaimed Guy Diamond, looping his arm around Branch’s shoulders protectively.

 

            Creek flinched. “Don’t tou—” he said, and then abruptly closed his mouth in the middle of his sentence. Suki raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Guy Diamond sheepishly removed his arm.

 

            Branch turned to Suki. “As much as I’m happy to see you, I have to ask—why are you here? I thought you were—I though everyone was—”

 

            Suki wiped at her nose. “We got lucky,” she said. Guy Diamond nodded. “Stable boy stole us out of the pot when Chef wasn’t looking. Servants don’t get trolls—cause of their class. It was easy to escape from his pocket. I guess we owe a debt to that Bergen kid. We think he might have taken two because he had a crush on that scullery maid.”

 

            “Bridget?” Branch said, cocking his head to the side. Suki shrugged.

 

            “Probably.”

 

            Branch put his arms on Suki’s shoulders. He saw Creek flinch out of the corner of his eye, but ignored it. “Suki, is she okay? She was…there were guards at the riot and…”

 

            “I don’t know, Branch,” Suki said firmly, cutting him off. She touched her headphones around her neck. “I’m sorry, but I can’t keep track of every Bergen in Bergen Town. Our predicament is what we need to focus on right now.”

 

            Branch nodded, though it didn’t make the words any less harsh. “Your predicament…that reminds me, why are you here? Shouldn’t you be out in the open, planning an insurgency?”

 

            “Our luck ran ou-ou-t,” Guy Diamond chimed in. Suki nodded.

 

            “We saw you in that glass box in the middle of a riot. We’d been scoping out the palace for, like, two and a half weeks, to try to rescue you. And then we got unlucky and a guard captured us and brought us to Chef. We thought for sure she’d eat us, but instead we were brought here. No idea why.”

 

            “I can explain that,” piped up Creek. Suki continued to stare at Branch.

 

            “I don’t want to talk to you, Creek,” she said.

 

            “Suki, what happened to the others? To—to Poppy?” Branch asked, afraid of the answer.

 

            Suki’s expression cracked, and Guy Diamond bowed his head. “I’m so sorry, Branch. For—for what it’s worth, she was herself till the very end.”

 

            “You saw it? The…” Branch trailed off, unable to speak the words.

 

            “Part of it. It was too painful. We were lucky that we got away when we did. There were too many of them, and two of us.”

 

            Branch felt tears trail down his cheeks. His expression was mirrored on the faces of Suki and Guy Diamond. Suki drew him into a bone-crushing hug of one who missed, and had loved, Poppy in the same way that he had. Guy Diamond joined them, after a moment. Branch felt Creek having an existential crisis a few paces away.

 

            Creek cleared his throat. “Well, I’m going to go back to meditating under the tree. Suki, GD, it’s very nice to see you again.”

 

            Suki let go of Branch. “Can’t really say the same to you, Creek.”

 

            Creek shrugged, and turned to Branch. “You know where to find me if you need me, pinecone,” he said, flashing a smile. He walked back towards the tree, his hands still in fists.

 

            “Pinecone?” Suki said in a confused tone, watching him walk away.

 

            Branch shook his head. “Don’t worry about it.”

 

            Guy Diamond yawned. “I need beauty-y-y sleep,” he said.

 

            “He’s right, Branch. Today’s been a super long day. Where can we go that’s far from him?” Suki said, jerking her head in the direction of Creek.

 

            “Far corner. By the heater. We don’t go over there much. He probably won’t bug you like he did to me when I was first here.”

 

            “Thanks, Branch. Come on GD,” Suki said, taking Guy Diamond’s hand and pulling him in the general direction of the heater.

 

            Branch watched them go, sighed, and started walking back to the windowsill. After all of this, he deserved that nap.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There they are!!!
> 
> Kudos/Comments/Messages to bluemandycat on Tumblr always appreciated!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DJ Suki and Guy Diamond are back. What now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The penultimate chapter!!!
> 
> Enjoy!!

            It had been a week, and Suki, Guy Diamond, and Creek still weren’t talking to each other. Creek spent practically all his time in the tree, keeping an eye on the pod. Suki and Guy Diamond stayed by the heater and kept to themselves. Suki had kept one of her solar mp3 players, so Branch assumed that was how they killed time over there—with extremely quiet raves. Not that he was complaining. Loud noise had never been his thing.

 

            Branch spent his time moving from his windowsill, to by the heater to reminisce and plan with Suki and Guy Diamond, to under the tree to practically be jumped on by Creek. Even if Creek _was_ mildly threatened by Suki and Guy Diamond—Branch wasn’t blind, after all—this had not dampened Creek’s feelings in the least. On the contrary, Branch could barely pry Creek off of him.

 

            Three days after Suki and Guy Diamond had arrived, Branch made his casual escape from under the tree over to the heater to socialize with trolls that weren’t Creek. Guy Diamond was carving little patterns into the wall when he got there. Suki was jamming with her headphones on, but quickly removed them when she saw who it was.

 

            “Hey, Suki, Diamond,” Branch said, raising a hand in greeting.

 

            “Hi Bra-a-anch!” Guy Diamond replied cheerfully.

 

            “Hey, Branch,” Suki said, nodding a hello. “What’s with the bruises?”

 

            Branch’s hand flew to where his shoulder connected to his neck. Creek had assured him that the marks weren’t noticeable at all. Figures that Creek had lied.

 

            Fortunately, Suki had already drawn her own conclusions. Her expression darkened. “Creek did that, didn’t he?”

 

            “Well—” Branch started.

 

            “God, he’s such a creep. To think I liked him once.” Suki paused and spat sugary spit onto the floor. Branch stared at it.

 

            “That’s gonna attract bugs, Suki,” he said. Suki ignored him.

 

            “If he hurts you, Branch, you tell me and GD, okay? We’ll beat him up for you,” she said. Guy Diamond punctuated this by slamming his fist into his palm.

 

            “It’s okay, Suki, Diamond,” Branch said, shrugging and staring up. “Living with Creek is pretty normal now.”

 

            “Still,” Suki said, her face breaking out in a grin. “Us not-traitor trolls have to stick together.” Her expression got serious again. “Which reminds me. We have to leave. No way am I sticking around here for whatever the Bergens want us for.”

 

            Branch cleared his throat. “Uh, about that…What we’re here for…” He trailed off, unable to phrase it delicately.

 

            Guy Diamond walked over and placed a hand on Branch’s shoulder. “What’s u-up, Bra-a-anch?”

 

            Branch stared at him, down to the hand on his shoulder near the bruises, then back up to Guy Diamond. “They want us to produce pods so they can eat the new trolls on Trollstice,” he said bluntly. Guy Diamond took his hand off of Branch’s shoulder, leaving glitter on the bruises. Suki’s jaw dropped.

 

            “Branch, are you serious?” she asked.

 

            “Well, yeah,” he said, shrugging. “You were listening when Creek made that argument to spare me, right?”  


            “I was too concentrated on boiling with rage to listen to Creek,” Suki said.

 

            “I reme-ember!” Guy Diamond said. He cocked his head. “But, wait. Wouldn’t that make you and Cre-ee-k—”

 

            “That doesn’t matter right now!” Branch blurted out. Suki looked at him hard, and then shrugged.

 

            “He’s right. We have to focus on breaking the three of us out,” she said.

 

            “Great, well, that’s all well and good, except for the fact that this room is pretty troll-proof,” Branch deadpanned. “I’ve been trying to get out of here for weeks now.”

 

            “Really?” she asked. “Nothing?” Branch shook his head.

 

            “Su-uki, you better figure something out. I’m going st-i-ir crazy in here!” Guy Diamond moaned.

 

            “GD, it’s been three days,” she said.

 

            “Still,” he replied.

 

            “I’ll figure something out,” she said, even though Branch kind of doubted it. She turned to him and grinned, and Branch swore he could see lightning in her eyes. “Don’t worry, Branch. We’ll leave and torch this place.”

 

            “While that sounds nice, there’s…a little bit of a complication.” Branch fidgeted, looking anywhere but the other two trolls.

 

            “How so?” Suki asked, folding her arms.

 

            “Okay, so remember when I told you about how the Bergens want us to produce pods with the new Troll Tree?” he started. Guy Diamond gasped.

 

            “Bra-a-anch, no!” he exclaimed. Branch shrugged.

 

            “Branch, yes,” Branch replied.

 

            “If me and Su-uki just got here, then that means you and Cre-ee-k…I was right! My assumption was cor-re-ect!” Guy Diamond exclaimed.

 

            Suki blinked. “You’re telling me that you, the troll who hated Creek even before he betrayed everyone, ended up having a pod with him?”

 

            Branch fidgeted. “Yes?” he said hesitantly.

 

            “Oh my god, Branch,” Suki said, walking in a circle and pulling at the headphones around her neck.

 

            “Listen, in my defense, I’ve only known how trolls are created for like, a week,” Branch said.

 

            “Have you thought about na-ames?” Guy Diamond asked, clearly too curious to be aggravated.

 

            Branch shrugged. “Croak? Bramble? I don’t know, it didn’t happen that long ago. I have no idea how long it’s going to stay in the pod. I have no idea how troll babies work.” Suki, despite her obvious annoyance, snickered at that.

 

            “What did you guys do-oo? Together, I me-ean,” Guy Diamond said.

 

            “It was like, one kiss,” Branch defended. “He jumped on me after I told him that I hated him. I think he’s into that.”

 

            “I’m into that a little bit, I admit,” said a voice behind them. “But it was a little more than just the one kiss.” Branch slowly turned his head.

 

            “How long have you been standing there, Creek?” Branch asked.

 

            “Never mind that,” Creek said. He turned to look at Suki. “Listen, I know you’re mad at me—”

 

            Suki snorted. “That’s the understatement of the century.”

 

            Creek continued, as if she hadn’t spoken at all. “—but we can’t leave. There’s a pod.”

 

            “Who said anything about a we?” said Suki. “And it’s your pod, not mine.”

 

            “It’s Branch’s pod, too, you know,” Creek said. “And let’s face it, we need all the trolls we can get.”

 

            “And whose fault is that?” Suki said, moving in closer.

 

            Creek waved his hand in annoyance. “Mine, I know. There isn’t time for that debate now. We’re not leaving until that pod has opened.”

 

            “Suit yourself. The rest of us are leaving. Pod or not, the longer we stay here, the more danger we’re in,” said Suki.

 

            “You’d leave a newborn troll alone in a kingdom full of Bergens?” Creek asked, folding his arms.

 

            “You’d sell out your entire species?” Suki retorted.

 

            “Can we _please_ stop playing that card?” Creek asked the group. Everyone ignored him.

 

            “Uh, guys, we’re ignoring the point. We can’t get out. This room is secure. The Bergens made sure of that,” Branch said.

 

            “Ha!” Creek said. Suki swore under her breath.

 

            “Bra-a-anch,” Guy Diamond said, as if he had been thinking about it for a while, “those aren’t real bruises, are they?”

 

            “Nope,” Creek said smugly. Branch glared a super-intense glare at him, which became more powerful with each passing day.

 

            “Okay, well, that’s some wonderful info, but, uh, we still need a way out,” Suki said snarkily. She tugged on her headphones, betraying her nerves.

 

            “Suki, your headphones!” Branch exclaimed, an idea flying into his head. Everyone turned to look at him.

 

            “Yeah. My headphones. What about them?” Suki asked, obviously not observing Branch’s brainstorm.

 

            “What if we didn’t have to break out? What if we could get them to break in?” Branch said. In a low voice, just in case anyone was listening in, he explained his plan.

 

            “That…just might work,” Suki said, surprised. She glared at Creek. “Although I don’t like the part where he gets what he wants.”

 

            “I feel the same towards you, Suki,” Creek replied in an astonishingly calm voice. “Love, it’s perfect,” he said to Branch. He took Branch’s hands for an instant, but a piercing glare from Suki made him drop them immediately.

 

            “Branch, I really hope it wo-orks,” Guy Diamond said, his fear amplifying his autotune.

 

            Branch sighed. “Me too, Diamond.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the thrilling conclusion to "You Never Cared About Anything Before"
> 
> Kudos/Comments/Messages to bluemandycat always appreciated!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This had better work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, last chapter! Enjoy!

            “All ready, Suki?” Branch yelled. Suki gave him a thumbs up from the windowsill. “Diamond? You’re in position?”

 

            “Sure am, Bra-a-anch!” Guy Diamond yelled from the top of the tree.

 

            “Now, guys, you have to be ready to jump out of the way. Stay vigilant so we don’t all die!”

 

            “Great pep talk, Branch!” Suki yelled.

 

            Creek touched Branch’s shoulder. “Love, if this doesn’t work—”

 

            “I know, Creek. We all get eaten by Bergens. I’m aware of that,” Branch said.

 

            “I was going to say that our pod won’t have parents,” Creek said.

 

            “Listen, Creek, uh, I’ve been meaning to tell you something,” Branch said, taking Creek’s hands. “Even though I never, ever, _ever_ , expected that this is where my life would go, I’m not just going to leave you—any of the group—to fend for themselves. I’ve grown attached.” Branch looked up at Creek and saw that he was starry-eyed.

 

            “Branch, I want to marry you,” Creek said, breathlessly.

 

            “Yeah, well, don’t read too much into it, Creek,” Branch said, with a roll of his eyes. “Besides, we haven’t exactly made it out alive yet. So, uh, none of that just yet.”

 

            Creek winked. “I can wait. I’m a patient troll.”

 

            “Yo!” shouted Suki. “Can we maybe start this thing up?”

 

            “Go for it!” yelled Branch.

 

            Suki picked up her solar powered mp3 player, which had been charging for days, and set it to the loudest volume, and pressed play. An earsplitting rendition of the song “Happy” blared out. Branch winced, but he couldn’t deny that the volume would be effective.

 

            Branch looked over at Creek, who was on pod-guarding duty. He looked so fierce, like he’d beat up anyone who came near the pod, Branch included.

 

            Thirty seconds into the song, Branch heard loud, stomping footsteps and banging on the door. A distinctly male-sounding voice shouted “Shut up!” through the door. Not the right Bergen that they wanted.

 

            Branch cleared his throat. “We want Chef!” he yelled.

 

            “Bring us Che-e-ef!” shouted Guy Diamond. Creek and Suki punctuated this with loud whoops and cheers. The Bergen outside stomped away, hopefully to fetch Chef herself.

 

            The trolls continued their cheers and yells, and “Happy” began over again. Branch exchanged a nervous look with Creek.

 

            Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of loud music and increasingly half-hearted cheers, a loud “What?” was heard from outside, and the door was kicked open.

 

            Chef had obviously taken to royalty like a fish to water. She wore an ermine robe over her normal uniform, and a golden crown around her chef hat. She peered around angrily.

 

            “What do you trolls want?” she asked suspiciously.

 

            “We want to party with you!” Suki said, as gleefully as she could muster.

 

            “Why, you little…” Chef growled. “Be quiet!” She began advancing in Suki’s direction.

 

            Guy Diamond jumped out, from where he was concealed among the branches of the Troll Tree. “Eat gli-i-itter!” he shouted, and sprayed glitter into Chef’s eyes.

 

            Chef flailed around, following the sound of Suki’s music toward the window. Branch ran as fast as he could to underneath the edge of the windowsill. “Suki! Jump!” he yelled, holding his arms out.

 

            Her eyes widened as she took in the massive Bergen stumbling towards her. She grabbed her mp3 player and jumped, right onto Branch. She mouthed a sorry as she got off of him. They stood there and watched as Chef crashed into the place where Suki had been moments before.

 

            The windows were far too thick for a troll to crack. A Bergen, on the other hand, was much stronger and heavier than a troll. Chef crashed through the window easily, sending broken glass flying and sending her plummeting from the tall castle.

 

            Branch, Suki, Creek, and Guy Diamond stood in shock for a moment, as if they couldn’t believe that it had actually worked. Branch turned in the direction of the open door, where the guard was staring, open-mouthed.

 

            “Tell every Bergen in the city to get out!” Branch said, in his strongest voice, and with his strongest glare. “This city belongs to the Trolls now. We will not be eaten.”

 

            The guard blinked and ran out, presumably to spread the news of their monarch’s death. Branch smiled at the other trolls, and together they ran outside the room, _finally_.

 

            While Suki and Guy Diamond ran amok, intimidating the Bergens, Branch grabbed Creek’s hand and ran in the direction of the dungeon.

 

            “Heart, where are you going?” Creek asked. Branch ignored him.

 

            They reached the dungeon door, which someone had thankfully left ajar. Branch dragged Creek to the darkest, lowest corner, where a tiny, huddled figure sat.

 

            “Hello, Bridget,” Branch said. “I’m sorry.”

 

            Bridget’s brow crinkled. “Branch?”

 

            “Yeah. It’s okay. It’s safe now. We’re here to get you out,” Branch said, looking around for something to pick the lock on her chains with. He found it in a safety pin that was stuck to Bridget’s dress, and quickly unlocked her.

 

            She stood up, and to Branch’s delight, smiled. She held out a finger for Branch to hug, which he did, and then picked up him and Creek. Together, they exited the dungeons, and walked into the front hall.

 

            Branch stared out the window, at thousands of Bergens leaving no-longer-Bergen Town. Bridget let him and Creek down onto the ground. Branch was immediately jumped on by Suki.

 

            “Branch, we did it! It actually worked!” she exclaimed.

 

            “You say that like you don’t have any faith in me,” Branch said, rubbing his neck, but he hugged her anyways. Guy Diamond, and then a kneeling down Bridget joined them.

 

            When they at last broke away, Branch saw Creek staring at him. “So, what now, Creek?” he asked. He felt Suki and Guy Diamond glare protectively at Creek from behind him.

 

            Creek shrugged. “Who can tell? The world is a big place, and I have no idea what it will throw at us. At all of us,” he said, nodding to Suki, Guy Diamond, and Bridget.

 

            Branch rolled his eyes. “I thought I specifically said something about no spiritual feel-good monologues.”

 

            Creek smiled. “Well, then, I’ll cut to the chase.” He took two steps forward and swept Branch up into an embrace, and then kissed him. This kiss electrified Branch, in a way he didn’t quite understand. Oddly, that excited him. 

 

            Creek finally broke free. “So?” he asked, nervously.

 

            “You asshole,” Branch said. “I didn’t think you’d actually grow on me.”

 

            Creek laughed. “I knew it! Asshole _is_ your version of a pet name!”

 

__________________

 

            In the end, they all settled into their own roles in their new city, which the Bergens never came back to. With new trolls, and stronger and stronger bonds, the Troll Tree got bigger and more expansive every day. It threatened to become bigger than the old Troll Tree from back in the forest.

 

            Bridget never felt entirely comfortable in Bergen Town. She set off as an adventurer, in search of far off lands and foreign troll populations. Her goal, which she confided in Branch, was to find the exiled King Gristle, and convince him to come back to the city to live with them once again.

 

            Suki and Guy Diamond spent their time playing music at loud volumes and exploring every nook and cranny of Bergen Town. Suki never forgave Creek, but they formed a shaky truce, for the new troll population’s sake. Suki and Guy Diamond ended up producing many pods, by virtue of their strong friendship. Together, they taught the new generation the traditional troll values of partying and togetherness.

 

            And Branch and Creek? They lived, as they always had, at war. They had many pods together, and every single one of their children was as cunning as Creek and resourceful as Branch, although they were all just a little bit sarcastic. Although Creek could never get Branch to call him “love” back, there was no denying that Branch was finally, in a weird sort of way, happy.

 

            And the Troll Tree overtook the castle, and the Trolls, finally, and without a doubt, had triumphed against the Bergens.

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good ending? What do you think?
> 
> Thank you all for sticking with me this long!! This is definitely the longest thing I've written (breaking 10k!), and that's largely thanks to all of you, for the continued encouragement! I love getting your comments, and this is the first fanfic that I've written that's gotten this much attention, so thank you all!! I'm not dying or anything in this fandom, so keep your eyes peeled for more Breek stuff! (I've posted a one-shot already!)
> 
> Kudos/Comments/Messages to bluemandycat on Tumblr/Art/Responses????? are, as always, appreciated!!

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! Kudos/Comments/Messages to bluemandycat on Tumblr always appreciated!


End file.
